Broken
by sassiwrites4u
Summary: And like a doll, you used me and broke me; Will you put me together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Prologue**

_A doll made of porcelain is what I am. Pretty in the face, petite in stature, fragile. Fragile is the most important one. Pale white skin, shaped eyebrows, thick, dark eyelashes, lavender pearls for eyes, a button nose, soft, plump pink lips. All of it… is incredibly fragile. _

_As a porcelain doll, I am but a delicacy. Constant care, constant adoration is what I need. Without it, I'll crack and become broken. To be broken, is a doll's worst nightmare. The owner will forget you, the bonds you shared will fade away and while they leave without regrets, you remain broken… for eternity._

Running, running, but I don't know where I'm going. I just want to get away from it all. To forget, to have the memory stripped from me. My breathing is heavy, my legs have begun to ache from the constant sprint I've been keeping, my vision is blurring and my throat is burning.

It's raining. Hard. The water barrages down in buckets. I'm completely drenched but I keep running. My hair sticks to my face, my clothes glued to my body. They hinder my movement but I keep going. I can't stop.

The village streets are empty. Everyone is inside, safe from the downpour, away from the flashes of lightning and clasps of thunder. I feel my legs slowing down. I will them to move, but they refuse. Instead, they come to a halt and I'm left with my back hunched over, heaving for breath.

Without anything to distract me, the memories I've been running from attack me head on. I let out a throaty sob and release my tears.

Broken. I'm broken. He broke me.

I curl my fingers into fists, my nails digging half-moons into my skin. Was I not good enough for him? Was I so pathetic to him? Did he view me as so useless? Was the kindness and friendship all from pity? Was that it? He pitied me? So I've been fooling myself all along? Thinking I might have a chance with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It's raining, I'm running and my father's words are attacking my mind.

"_Hinata, your sister is the heir. You've made significant improvement. Your skills greatly surpass those of Hanabi's and I am proud of you for that. But you still can't be the Head of our clan."_

At the scuffle of feet, I pivoted and ran the other way. They're still looking for me. They're still chasing me, hunting me down like a pack of wolves.

"_W-Why?"_

I skidded into an alleyway and pressed my body up against the wall, quietly gasping for breath and recollecting my energy. If I'm going to figure out a plan, I'm going to need as much energy as possible.

"_You're too fragile. You are soft, kind and light-hearted like your mother. You've said it yourself, you dislike violence. You'd rather live without it. However, this is not a dream. In order to rule this clan, you must wake up. Not everything can be solved with reasoning and kind words. That's where you slack and Hanabi reigns"_

Two of my pursuers darted by me, their byakugans blazing. Luckily, I've figured a way around the byakugan's abilities. As long as I stay low and hidden, shrouded within my genjutsu, I'll be safe and they'll give up chase.

"_But I will reconsider this if you find a strong man suitable to marry. That way you will be able to fight for your position as heir. I have proposed a list of suitable bachelors."_

I cringed as I remembered the daunting list being placed in my hands. All rich, stuck up Feudal Lord sons and even boys she knew. Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji. The list appalled me to no greater end.

"_No. I will not."_

"_What?"_

"_I refuse to marry any of these men! They're all prideful puppets! And my friends, my comrades? Did you know that many are happily in relationships with other women? Do you think I will sink so low? I definitely will not!"_

I remember my fist waving frantically, my eyes looking crazed as I stepped closer and closer towards my father.

"_I may be a woman who believes conflict is never the only option! I may be a woman who believes in peace above all! I may be a kind, light-hearted woman but so what?! I am more than qualified to run this damned clan! I trained for this! I went through hell for this title not so you could just throw me aside like trash! I am a human being! Your daughter! If for any second you think you can sell me to any one of these men just so you can keep your sick vision of only men continuing to run this clan, you are horribly mistaken! The nerve of you to even propose such a thing! Strip me of my title, force it onto my younger sister, turn her into a cold, brainwashed puppet for the clan and you think I will be swayed by your motives?!_

"_You think it is right but it is not! What exactly have you done right besides bring misery to our family?! When mother dies, you abandon us for a year then come back as a block of ice, tearing us apart and picking favorites! Neji hated me because of you! Do you know how many nights I kept praying for someone to end my life just because you couldn't get your fucking shit together?!"_

"_Hinata-."_

"_Shut up! Now you listen to me father, I do not need to and will not marry! Chain my hands, place shackles on my feet, gag me if you must! I will not do it!"_

And then there was a smack. The smack that I had precisely imprinted on Hiashi Hyuuga's left cheek. After that, I ran and father sent 10s of Hyuuga guards to bring me back home.

As I stood, pressed against the alley wall, I knew I couldn't go home. If I did, the punishment would be severe. I'm sure the entire clan had heard about my little dispute by now and by tomorrow morning, half of Konoha will know it as well.

I remained in the alleyway, cold and freezing from the chilly winds with nothing to protect me from the harsh weather but my drenched kimono.

* * *

Hours passed by and they still hadn't given up on me yet.

It wasn't until I absent-mindedly fell asleep and woke up that I heard silence. Lazily, I activated my bloodline limit and scouted the area for any guards. None. The place was empty.

Taking a shaky breath, I forced myself out of my crouching position and walked into the early morning air of Konoha. It was about 2 or 3am. And I had nowhere to go.

I could always leave the village and start my life as a missing-nin… but I would either get caught or stop at the main gate due to guilt. I had no other home, no apartment of my own, no money. I ran away without thinking of the problems I might face, the necessities I'll need.

Maybe I could stay at one of my friends' houses? I considered Tenten first but immediately decided against it. She was dating Neji and told him everything. Even if I swore her to secrecy, Neji would find me there and if Neji found me, I'd be going home without a doubt. Ino… Ino loves gossip. I stay with her and the entire ninja world will know where I am and my situation. Sakura would let me stay with her… but she would coach me into going back home. Just like Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.

I sighed and shivered as I walked through the lonely streets of Konoha. The rain stopped and the ground was wet. The weather was still chilly.

I had nowhere to go.

I walked about aimlessly, shedding a few tears here and there. I want to go home. I want to crawl under the warm, sheets of my bed. I want a warm homemade meal. I want my family, no matter how distant we are compared to the regular family.

I kept walking aimlessly and somehow I arrived at an apartment complex, in front of an apartment door. _His_ apartment complex. _His _apartment door. Naruto's.

I'm hopelessly confused as to why I'd drag myself here. There was no way he'd take me in. And there was no way I'd even allow myself to be taken in by him.

My eyes fluttered closed and I was feeling drowsy. Yawning, I dropped to my knees and looked at his door tiredly. Maybe I'll just rest here for an hour. Then I'll figure everything out. Nodding, I rested on the wooden floor and yawned once again. My eyes fell shut.

* * *

Bright light woke me. Before I opened my eyes, I noted that I was lying on something soft and wrapped under warm, cozy sheets. This realization instantly snapped my eyes wide open and the only thing I could think was that I'd been captured. I'm going to die.

I darted my body upwards but instead of seeing the familiar white walls of the Hyuuga manor, I saw lime green. I looked to where I lay and furrowed my brows. Light orange sheets. There was never ever anything orange back at home. I looked to my left and saw one of Ichiraku's Ramen opening posters on the wall.

I stared at it blankly for 10 minutes, trying to understand what a ramen poster was doing on the wall. My heart beat drastically at my new proposal. I'm not at home.

Frightened that what I guessed may be true, I checked my clothes and saw that I was still in my kimono. I haven't been changed but the dress is dry. Heart beating wildly, I slipped out of the foreign bed and made my way to the brown door only a few feet away from me.

I couldn't be where I thought I was. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be real.

I pressed my ear against the wood and listened. There was the clanking of pots and pans, something that sounded like a TV blasting and someone cursing.

No, no, no, no. I had to leave quickly. There was no way he could find me here. I quickly spun around and searched the room for another exit. My eyes spotted the large bright window, funny how it was pouring just this early morning, and I immediately made my way over to it… but not before I clumsily tripped over the bed and fell to the wooden floor face first.

Groaning, I got up slowly, trying to shake the impact off. At the sound of loud and rushed footsteps, my eyes widened with fear. He was coming.

As fast as possible, I tugged at the window and slid it open. I hopped onto the window sill, one leg almost out and one still inside. Just as I was about to tumble outside, the room door swung open and my nerves kept me frozen.

"Hinata! You're awake!"

My head whipped around to see the blond right at the door with a charcoal mark on his forehead. Well… this was awkward. I wasn't in the most comfortable position, but more like one fit for Tarzan.

"Wait…" His brows furrowed and he took a step forward. I leaned towards the outside, my hands holding onto the sides of the window to keep me balanced. "Why… are you…?... You're not trying to run away, are you?" He took another step.

I chilled and shifted my arms to get them ready for propelling me forward.

He frowned. "Hinata. This is silly. You look like Tarzan. Don't go ape on me and jump out of here."

That's my cue. I leaped outside, ready to tumble to the floor… but that didn't happen. Instead I was tucked under his muscular arm, held by the waist and the windows were locked. Oh yeah. I sometimes forgot about his super ninja powers…

"What the…" I instantly began kicking and fussing around. "Let me go!" It was useless.

Sighing, he just waited for me to get tired before he slung me over his shoulder like an empty sack and carried me out of the room.

"Naruto!" I squeaked.

He dumped me on his sofa and glared at me. "Don't. Move." He reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

Quickly drawing my knees in to my chest, I nodded briskly. "Hai." He gave me a warning glance before disappearing somewhere else.

I sank into the couch, feeling incredibly small and releasing a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. That was Naruto for you. Strong and endearing.

I didn't mean to get him upset… I just absolutely have to get my butt somewhere safe before my father catches me. I looked around the apartment, noticing that Naruto was nowhere in sight… and the door was only a few feet away.

I slowly uncurled my feet and stood up quietly. "Sorry, Naruto…" I murmured as I tiptoed towards the exit. "I have to go-"

"You better be talking about going to the bathroom."

Startled, I quickly spun around to see him raising a blond eyebrow at me with his tan arms akimbo. He was obviously _not _amused. How did he hear me?!

I took a small step forward and he gave a suggestive glance. Deciding to follow my instincts, I dived for the door but he was there… again… with me hanging over his shoulder like a ragdoll. As he walked back to the sofa, we both sighed.

"At least stay for breakfast, will ya?" he asked, "You can jump around afterwards." He gently lowered me onto the couch and gave me a sincere look. "Please?"

Unable to resist his gorgeous blue eyes, I cowered beneath my bangs, "O…k… Naruto…"

As he left, I looked up to see him peering from behind a wall, staring at me with eyes reading "No more trying to escape."

I turned my head away, embarrassed. Wasn't that some way to impress him? Leaping and diving around his apartment even though he took me in?

Sighing, I looked to the wooden floor. I honestly had to go. I may not have known where but anywhere was better than here. Being around Naruto was too much for my heart to take. Too much for me to handle.

I began to get up… Maybe I could just try escaping one more-

"Change of plans… I sorta burnt the toast so is instant ramen ok-?... Hey, are you planning on trying to run away again?"

I quickly sat down with my hands perfectly folded. "No!" I squeaked.

I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't question it. "Here you go, then." He handed me a cup of instant ramen and I couldn't help but smile as I took it into my hands. Even after all these years, he **still **couldn't prepare a decent meal. He definitely needed more variety in his diet…

"Thank you, Naruto," I said softly.

He sat at the other end of the couch, slurping up his noodles. 24 and still his childish eating remained. That's what made her really treasure him. He didn't care what others thought. He just did what he felt was right.

I slowly nibbled on my food, having to admit it was extremely good for instant ramen. I focused on the steam to keep myself from thinking about Naruto or my father.

We ate our ramen mostly quietly (excluding Naruto's slurping) with my occasional glances up at him since I could clearly feeling him staring at me intently. It rubbed me the wrong way.

He put down his cup and just stared at me as if I was a piece in a hard jigsaw puzzle. I squirmed quietly.

"Hinata," he called softly.

I looked up, entranced by the velvety tone of his voice.

"What happened this morning?"

I instantly looked back down, eyes somber. "It's nothing you should worry about Naruto… Actually…" I placed the ramen on the coffee table. "I really can't stay, I have to… go…"

As I stood, he pulled me back down by tugging on my hand. My breath hitched in my throat. I looked to his eyes, seeing them filled with determination. He didn't remove his hand. "Please…" came his soft voice. I took a deep breath. "Just tell me what happened."

I was the one that removed my hand from the warmth that was his own. I kept them in my lap and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm… not saying anything… Everything's fi-."

"Don't say fine, Hinata!" he said angrily. "I found you outside, sleeping on the floor, completely drenched and you say everything's fine? The least you can do me is tell me what happened! I mean, I sent a message to your family only a few minutes ag-"

My eyes widened fearfully and my face blanched to a pale white.

He noticed my antics and eyed me worriedly. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to leave," I murmured to myself. "They're going to find me and… and… make me suffer. I have to leave." I stood up, legs shaking and looked around the room. The front door was too easy.

"Make you suffer?" his hand found mine again. "What do you mean?"

I stopped panicking to look into his eyes, heart beating wildly. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I don't… I can't go back…" I choked, taking deep breaths. "I don't want to be sealed… I don't want to marry… Naruto… I don't…" I broke down completely, shoulders trembling and tears falling.

He drew me into his chest, his fingers stroking my hair and one hand rubbing small circles on my back. "Shhhh," he cooed, his lips pressed to my midnight-blue hair. "No one's going to take you. No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here, ok?"

I looked up with teary eyes. "Promise me," I whispered. "Naruto, please."

"I promise," he said strongly, pressing his forehead against mine. "I'm going to protect you." His hands rose to my face, pressing against my cheeks ever so lightly. He smiled. "Ok?"

I didn't get to answer. Thunderous knocking came from the door. He immediately placed me behind him and advanced towards the noise.

I was scared. Undeniably terrified. If my father knew where I was, there was no way I could resist. I could fight all I want, I could kick, I could struggle but he would always come back day after day and bring me back someday. By force if he had to. That's something I'm not willing to have Naruto put up with.

Hand on the doorknob, he motioned for me to go to the couch. After seeing that I was seated, he pulled open the door.

I closed my eyes, just waiting for the many Hyuugas to barge in. It never happened.

"Neji?"

I whipped my head around and rushed to the door. Indeed, there he was. My cousin. In his handsome Hyuuga glory. Long dark hair and silver Byakugan eyes. Calm, confident, and mature. That's what I was used to seeing.

He had dark circles under his eyes, obviously receiving no sleep. His hair was tousled despite his apparent effort to tame it somewhat. He looked tired and overworked. Like he was going to collapse at any moment. Now I understood the confusion in Naruto's voice. He didn't look like Neji at all.

I ran to him but Naruto's arm stretched across the doorpost stopped me. I looked to him, confused.

He didn't say anything. I understood through his eyes. He wasn't sure if we could trust Neji just yet.

My eyes saddened and I looked to my cousin. "Nii-san," I murmured.

He smiled faintly. "Hinata-sama," he whispered, a tone of disbelief and relief in his voice. "We've been up all night looking for you. When I received Naruto's call, I came as soon as possible… and..." His face became grave. "We have to get you home, now, before Hiashi-sama becomes even more irate. Come with me."

Neji turned to leave but I didn't. I didn't even budge.

He turned around, confused. "Hinata… sama?"

I took a small step backwards, shaking my head slowly. "I can't go back, nii-san…not with what's going on… I can't…"

"But you have to see Hiashi-sama now! The elders! They're trying to get rid of you! They're filling Hiashi-sama's head with all kinds of nonsense! If you don't speak to him soon and apologize for your actions, they're going to seal you or rather yet disown you! Hinata-sama please-."

My heart clenched. My greatest fears were being released. Being disowned. Losing my clan's honor. Having the dreaded curse seal, something I've always wanted to change about our clan. I took another step back, eyes wide with fear. I shook my head again. "But I can't go back nii-san… I'm not sorry… I meant every word I said… they can't seal me for speaking out about my own-"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji was trying to force his way inside now, only being held off by Naruto. The prodigy was desperate, the desire to protect me evident in his eyes. "This is no time for your opinions or beliefs! The clan can't have you disowned! We were depending on you to change the system! Hinata-sama please! You're too kind, too-!"

"Neji!"

I sat back on the couch, huddling my knees to my chest. Was I really that important? Did they really view me as their hope? As the clan's future? I never knew… I slowly rocked back and forth, trying calm myself with hollow eyes. I worked for the position to change things and prove that I could become strong, yes, but could I handle so much responsibility? Being an entire clan's hope?

"You're overwhelming her," Naruto murmured, squaring Neji's shoulders. They both looked at me briefly, watching my body entranced in deep thought. "You should go."

"Naruto-."

"_Go_, Neji. I'll talk to her. Go to Tenten's place. Get some rest." The brunet nodded, taking in the little sense Naruto was giving him. "Does anyone else know that Hinata's here?"

"No. As soon as I got the message from your frog summoning, I was so anxious to see Hinata that I ran out of the compound without telling anyone."

"Ok, that's good. Come back after you've rested. I'll keep Hinata safe right here. You go."

He was about to close the door but Neji held it in place. "Convince Hinata-sama to come back home, Naruto. Please. If anything… the clan needs her. She's the only one that can change things. I've never asked for much, Naruto. Just bring her back home to us. Before things get out of hand."

The blond's eyes saddened and his face became somber. He began to close the door, despite Neji's pleas. "Get some sleep… Neji."

The constant door banging came to a halt. Neji left.

Naruto moved before me with a chair in hand. He flipped the furniture backwards and sat down, legs spread apart. His eyes pried mine to his. His face was serious. "What exactly is going **on**, Hinata?"

I rubbed my shoulders and looked to my knees. There was no way out of this now. Naruto had implanted himself into my mess and knowing him, he wouldn't back out.

Slowly, I opened my mouth and told my story.


End file.
